


The Last Human Left

by Eternal_Ambrosia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, End of the World, Original Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Ambrosia/pseuds/Eternal_Ambrosia
Summary: My debut. Enjoy.





	The Last Human Left

**Author's Note:**

> My debut. Enjoy.

The world ended today.

The sun is expanding at a rate too fast for me to keep up. The Earth has become a scorching land of death and inhospitability. Though, disease ran rampant before it became too hot for even simple bacteria to survive. Soon, the Earth will be no more.

It's funny, how everything we've worked for. Everything we have built, created, thought, dreamed, and destroyed... Will all be incinerated by the cruel and uncaring rays of death from the very thing that allowed us to survive. Our time was coming soon, that much was obvious. 

We were just born in the wrong year.

Somewhere out there in the Galaxy is a probe moving at 45,000 km/h. On it contains a single computer. The most powerful computer ever made by man. All of our years, our history has lead to this creation.

We launched it into space a century ago. It exited our solar system a while ago and will continue to travel space for all eternity. It is, along with every other hunk of metal we've ever built and thrown into space, the only thing that will survive. It will be the last remnant of mankind... Literally.

We created Earth.

Packed neatly into millions of files, test run over and over again to make sure that everything is as it should be. Every person's consciousness was digitalized, recreated, and copy-pasted to that single machine. There, they can live out their lives without a fear of oncoming destruction. We can give humanity a second chance.

They'll never know, or maybe, they'll think about it sometimes. A "what if" scenario, because humans do tend to question everything, but I doubt anyone will actually seriously consider it. Hopefully not. I'll never know. Once transferred, people were euthanized. It was a better way to die than to be burned alive. They'll live on in a much better world. I hope.

Of course, I'll never experience it either. Everyone else is, more or less, happily living their lives in that compact box. But someone has to transfer the consciousnesses. Someone has to start the computer. Someone has to make sure everything runs smoothly. 

It's really hot now, and I don't think this bunker will last much longer. I just hope that everyone uses their second chance wisely. This is the will and desire of man to survive. This is all of us pulling together to make sure we still have a chance. Trillions of dollars and resources spent so that everyone can have a chance to pursue a life of happiness.

I really do hope nobody would waste that.

I have to go, now. My time is up.

I hope my friends don't miss me.

I won't be able to miss them. That wouldn't be fair.


End file.
